Two Different Worlds
by junejewel9
Summary: Chapter Five Up My first DracoHermione fic. Starts out HermioneHarry. Please rr. anything welcome. Hermione gets a project assignment with Draco.
1. Project Assignment

This is a Draco/Hermione, but it starts off Hermione/Harry.  I hope you like it.  It is my first Harry Potter fic.  Can you please reveiw it?  (And my other stories.) Thanks, Kat.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down the hall, Harry and Hermione holding hands, they passed Malfoy and his two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle.  

"Potter, I knew you were a low Mudblood lover, I didn't think even you would allow such filth to be on your hands," Malfoy drawled nastily.  At this, Harry and Hermione had to let go to hold Ron back.

"You.... evil…. git…pureblood…" were the only words that managed to get out of his mouth because Hermione had clamped a hand over it.  

"Calm down!"  she hissed in his reddening ear.  With that, she flipped her long frizzy hair over her shoulder and began to stalk off.

"I wouldn't go by the Quidditch Pitch, Granger," Malfoy sniggered after her.  

"And why is that?"  she snarled back, turning around to face him.

"You might have to duck for low-flying brooms, or they might get tangled in your hair," he said.  He and his two henchmen swaggered away snickering.   Hermione growled and, holding her chin high, stalked off, with Harry running after her.

"Come on, ignore them, Herm," Harry pleaded.  She turned to face him, and he backed off.  

"What do you think I am doing?"  she snarled angrily.  Then she realized how she said it and pulled her boyfriend in for a quick kiss on the lips.  "I am sorry, Harry."

"That is ok," he replied, pulling her in for a longer kiss.  

"Aughh, get a room!"  Ron yelled, rolling his eyes in mock frustration.  They broke away from each other and began to walk to class, the couple still holding hands and whispering to each other.  They walked in to the Transfiguration classroom and sat down just as Professor McGonagall swept in and changed a quill on her desk in to a parrot.  The class clapped and the elderly lady bowed.

"Today, class, we shall be working on turning quills into lovebirds.  Then, whoever your lovebird flies to will be your partner for a long term assignment due two months from now.  Your project will vary depending on the couple," she said.  

"Then we will be together, because they are lovebirds, and so are we!"  Harry whispered kissing her.  Hermione giggled and kissed him back.  They were each given a cheap quill from the dollar store.  Hermione helped Harry first and then did it for herself.  They held them and let them go at the same time.  To their dismay, Harry's settled itself on Ron's desk and began to preen itself.  But they both watched in horror as Hermione's flew to the Slytherin side of the room and landed on – MALFOY'S desk!  Malfoy's bird landed on top of Hermione's frizzy head.  Draco looked over to see where his bird had flown.  His mouth dropped open when he saw it on Hermione's head.  Then he quickly regained his composure.  

"Hermione, may I ask _why you have my bird on your head?" he asked, too surprised to insult her._

"Same reason you have my bird, _Drakkie," she said with a snarl.  "We are partners!"_

They walked up to McGonagall's desk.

"There has to have been a mistake!  I can't be with that Mud-Granger!"  Malfoy yelled.  

"You can, and you will," she replied sternly.  "Your project will be to take care of a creature of one of these species:  Niffler, Crups, Kneazles, or Puffskeins.  You must hatch it, and raise it.  You must keep tabs on how the creature is behaving.  I picked animals that you may want to keep as a pet afterwards.  Please have an animal by later today.  Here is a pass to Diagon Ally.  Show your animal to Hagrid so he can make sure it is in a healthy condition.  Any questions?"  she asked.  "I am guessing money will not be a problem," she added stiffly.  Malfoy smirked.   "Now, shoo!  I have other people to attend to." 

Hermione scuttled back to a desk set with Malfoy swaggering behind her.  She sat down and pulled out a chair for him.  

"Oh, no, Mudblood.  You touched that.  I am not going to now!" he said, sitting down across from her.  

"Okay, the choices are Nifflers, Crups, Kneazles, and Puffskeins.  We learned about Nifflers last year.  I don't think they would be a good choice.  I don't know about the others.  Let me look them up," she said, grabbing her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  Malfoy caught her hand as it was about to lift the cover.  He looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Crups are little dog like creatures with forked tails.  They look like Jack Russell terriers.  Kneazles are small catlike creatures with spots and a lion tail.  They have big ears and, if they take a liking to you, they make excellent pets.   Puffskeins are small furry balls that like to eat your boogies.  Are we through on that?"  he said, speaking slowly and deliberately.  His face was inches from Hermione's.  She squirmed and pushed him away.

"So what do you want to get?" she said, still uncomfortable from their close encounter.   "I like either Crups of Kneazles.  What about you?"  she said.

"I like…

I am sorry.  I can't decide.  Can you help me?  It is between Crups and Kneazles.  Can you tell me in your review?  Thanks, Kat.


	2. The Alleys

Hey!  A new chapter!  Thanks to my reviewers.

**Niki: Sorry I didn't choose Crups.  I had more votes for Kneazles, and I have a really good idea for them.**

By the way, I am not making this up.  My bro got me the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them book that Rowling wrote.  Here is the description of Kneazles.

Kneazle

M.O.M. (Kat's Note: Ministry of Magic) Classification: XXX (K.N.: How dangerous it is)

The Kneazle is originally bred in Britain, though it is now exported worldwide.  A small catlike creature with flecked, speckled, or spotted fur, outsize ears, and a tail like a lion's, the Kneazle is intelligent, independent, and occasionally aggressive, though if it takes a liking to a witch or wizard, it makes and excellent pet.  The Kneazle has an uncanny ability to detect unsavory or suspicious characters and can be relied upon to guide its owner safely home if they are lost.  Kneazles have up to eight kittens in a litter and can interbreed with cats.  Licenses are required for ownership as (like Crups and Fwoopers) Kneazles are sufficiently unusual in appearance to attract Muggle interest.

Ok.  On with the chapter.

"… Kneazles," he finished.  "They remind me of cats, and I like cats."

"So do I," agreed Hermione.  "Let's go to the Pet Store now.  How will we get there?  The Knight Bus?"

"No, I have a better way," Malfoy replied.  "I'll be right back."  He ran off to who knew where.  Harry took this time to come over to talk to Hermione.  The kissed, and then Harry sat down in the chair Draco wouldn't take.  He looked at her very seriously.

"'Mione, if he does _anything to you, just tell me," Harry said.  Hermione giggled and told him she could take care of herself.  "I know you can, I just love you too much to let anything happen to you."  He pulled her in for a __long kiss._

"Ahem," Malfoy coughed, back with a small pouch.  "Come on, Granger, you can make out with Potter anytime.  I _don't have all day, you know."  They broke apart abruptly, both bright red.   "I got us some Floo Powder.  I hear Muggles don't use it.  Do you know how to, Granger?" he asked, sneering._

"As a matter of fact, Malfoy, I do," she replied haughtily.   With that, she stalked off towards the fire.  Malfoy shot an amused look at Harry before swaggering after Hermione.   He threw a pinch onto the flames.  He and Hermione stepped in.  

"Knockturn Alley," Malfoy yelled.  

"What are you doing?" Hermione yelped.  Malfoy opened his mouth, but he couldn't answer because they began to spin.

Draco nimbly jumped out, and caught Hermione as she tipped over, dizzy from the ride.  He smiled toothily at her and began to kiss her on the lips.  She slapped him and ran a few feet away.  Malfoy smirked to himself and wiped his lips off.  He had succeeded in making Granger feel _very _uncomfortable.  Not that he had wanted to kiss her, of course.  But then again, she had been an improvement over Pansy.  

"Why the heck did you take us to _Knockturn Alley?" she screeched, making Malfoy want to cover his ears.  _

"I have something I wanted to look at.  You don't mind, do you?" he asked, knowing full well that she did.

"Malfoy, you do know that we could be expelled for being here, don't you?" she whimpered, looking around guiltily.  "How do you get to Diagon Alley from here?"  Suddenly she was bumped into by an old wizard.

"Hey, baby, wanna come home with me?" he asked, revealing broken teeth.  Draco stepped in front of her.  The man faltered.  "Master Malfoy, I wasn't meaning to be impressing upon your lady!" he apologized and scurried away.  

Draco began to laugh.  "My lady?  That is a laugh.  But at least he went away.  So my rank isn't always bad."  He began to walk away, but he noticed Hermione hanging back.  "You might wanna stick with me, toots.  They wouldn't dare to mess with _my lady."  She nodded and ran up and grabbed his hand.  He could see her visibly cringe, and laughed softly to himself.  They walked, both lost in their own thoughts, until they could see the large white stone of Gringotts.  Obviously relieved, Hermione dropped his hand like it was red-hot and ran to the Magical Menagerie.  She stepped inside and was greeted by the musty smell of many animals.  It hadn't changed much from when she had bought Crookshanks.  The case containing the fancy rats had been replaced by a box of newts, and the jeweled tortoise was replaced by an owl cage, but mostly everything else was the same.   She was suddenly awakened out of he daydreams by a small mewing sound by her ankles.  She looked down to see a tiny spotted cat.  She began to cuddle it in her arms._

"Ahh, that be the runt of the litter…" the owner said, looking at Hermione's new heart found joy.  

"Excuse me sir, but what litter is this from?" she asked tentatively.

"I am sorry.  A new litter of Kneazles that just came in.  They are over in a little box over there," he replied.  Hermione pushed her way past a box of golden fuzz balls that she could only assume to be Puffskeins.   She lifted up the leaf of a catnip plant that had grown over a small wicker basket.  Inside, mewing contentedly, were seven kittens, much bigger than the one in Hermione's arms.  Suddenly, huffing and puffing, Draco appeared in the store's front.  She giggled as he came strolling, smoothing his hair, over to her.  

"Hello, Granger.  I see you have found the Kneazles," he said importantly.  She giggled again and nodded.  She reached down to the basket.  All the kittens began to purr and rub against her.  The biggest, however, did not.  He began to be very concerned in seeing that the one Hermione had just set down did _not_ get to nurse on the large mother cat who was sprawled on the pillow.  She tutted and picked up the tiny cat.  She held it so it could drink without being disturbed by the larger cat.  It couldn't have bothered her anyway, because Draco Malfoy was stroking it and picking it up, talking softly to it.  

"This is just like the one Father bought for me a few years ago," he admitted, looking up at her.  "We will get this one," he declared.  Hermione and the cat she liked began to look at him with such sorrowful eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Draco, why would you but such a bully?" she said, her eyes filling with tears.  Malfoy loved to make her miserable, but this was too much even for him.  He was a gentleman, after all.  And gentlemen weren't supposed to make ladies cry.

"Fine, fine," he gave in.  When he looked away, she pumped her fist and wiped away her tears.  It was a little talent she had, to cry whenever she wanted to.  And it always worked.  She began to walk up to the counter, the tiny Kneazle at her heels.   The owner of the store began to smile when he saw the choice she had made.  

"Well, young lady.  It seems you are always taking the pets nobody else sees good in.  Why, wasn't it only a few years ago that you took Crookshanks?  I had been trying to sell him for years!   How is he?" the owner said.  Hermione said that he was doing well, and received a new toy for him to play with.  She waited with the Kneazle while Malfoy ran to his vault to get some gold to pay for it.  It already seemed to have taken a liking to her.  It made quite a show of following her in the exact way she walked.  The owner laughed.  "I think she is going to really like you."

"I hope so," she replied and began to leaf through a pamphlet on taking care of the Kneazles.  Then she filled out a license for owning the kitten.  They looked pretty much like cats, so she needed a license, to have them in areas inhabited by Muggles.   Malfoy came back with a small bag of gold, enough to buy the whole store.  They picked out some toys, the best food, a nursing bottle, a wicker basket with a pillow.  They got matching dishes that could be inscribed with the pet's name.  They also got a collar and made a tag that looked like this.

**_Blank _(they hadn't thought of a name yet, they could do that later)**

**_Hermione Granger ~ Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts_**

**_Draco Malfoy ~ Slytherin Tower, Hogwarts_**

Hermione insisted on getting a luxury brush for the Kneazle, and begged for one for Crookshanks, and some treats for both of them.  Malfoy, sick of her begging, rolled his eyes and handed her the gold.  She thanked him and ran off to buy her treats.   He actually began to smile, seeing her so happy.  But he caught himself in time. 'Get a grip, Malfoy!   You are Draco Malfoy, not Golden Boy, the Boy Who Lived, or his slave Weasel.' He scolded himself.  Hermione came back, her smile quickly becoming a serious frown.  

"Malfoy, I have a question.  Can I call you Draco?" she asked timidly, wincing for a reprimand, possibly containing the word "Mudblood".  But to her relief and surprise, Draco Malfoy gave her the first smile she had ever seen him make.

"Of course you can.  What shall I can you?" he asked.  

"Hermione is just fine," she replied, glowing.  They smiled at each other for a few more seconds, before Malfoy, or shall I call him Draco, realized that they needed to go home.

"I'll go ask if we can borrow the owner's fire," he declared.  She nodded, and he walked off, mentally beating himself up.  'What was that?  "Of course you can.  What shall I call you?"  Now she is going to call him Draco in front of the whole school!  And she will probably get all offended if I call her Granger, or Mudblood, because she will be expecting to be called Hermione!  You are in deep dragon dung now, Malfoy.  Or _Draco, as Hermione will now call you.  Ughhhhhhh!' he thought furiously.  He asked if they could go home by Floo Powder here, and the manager nodded toward a fire for that very purpose, as it was very warm in the shop, with all the bodies.  Draco called to Hermione.  "Over here," purposely not using any name.  She hurried over, expecting to start a conversation with him.  But she saw the look of fury on his face and let that idea fall.  He threw the pinch in, and stepped in.  Hermione followed suit, the cant and the supplies in her arms.  Draco tried to help her by holding that Kneazle, but it only burrowed deeper into Hermione's arms.   She giggled again and offered him some of the bags.  He took two in each hand, leaving Hermione the Kneazle, which was now purring.  Draco took a breath and said clearly, "Professor Minerva McGonagall's office at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  They were then whisked away, spinning wildly.  The kitten's purring quickly became yelping, and Hermione held her tighter in her arms._

Well, how was chapter two?  Four pages!!!!  That is a record for me.  So, please tell me how much you like it, or hate it, in your review.  Or I will sick my mad guinea pig on you!!!!  He is so fat, he will sit on you and squash the daylights out of you.   SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  Thanks to my reviewers of my last chapter.  Luv, Kat.


	3. Winning And Losing

Thanks to my reviewers, spiritofthewolves112, krysta, (and my reviewers of my last chapter) atashi09, ashley023, niki, and kerbi.  I would appreciate it if you recommended me to other people.  Thanks.   

This time when Hermione got out, she kept her balance.  Professor McGonagall looked up and laughed slightly at the sight of the two children, covered with soot, and looking like they had just been shopping at the mall.  Then she noticed the tiny kitten mewing piteously in Hermione's arms.

            "I see you have chosen a Kneazle, children," she asserted.  They both nodded vigorously, and the teacher held out her arms to hold the kitten.  Hermione began to hand it to her, when the kitten let out an ear-piecing cry, digging her tiny claws into the front of Hermione's robe.  She shushed her, and prying off the minute claws, handed her to McGonagall.   The kitten seemed to think that if Hermione thought she was ok, then she was.  She began to cuddle up to her.  The old professor had to stop herself from cooing.  "It is the runt of the litter.  Do you think that was wise?" she asked.  Hermione opened her mouth, but Draco beat her to it.  

            "I wanted to get the biggest Kneazle, but this little one was so attached to Hermione, that we had to get this one," he stated.  Hermione nodded, and the elderly teacher seemed at a loss of words.  Did Draco Malfoy just call Hermione Granger Hermione?  But she had to laugh, as Hermione began to parade across the room, the tiny Kneazle imitating her perfectly.  They showed her the supplies they had bought.  She approved, and they hurried off to the prefect common room to get set up.  Both Draco and Hermione were prefects.  There were doors to lead to each house common room, and they each had their own room.  Hermione spoke the password, and they walked into her room.  Crookshanks immediately came to rub against Hermione, purring.  Then the cat noticed Malfoy.  Crookshanks hissed and spat at Draco, puffing up his coat.   

            "Draco, get the treats!  Then maybe he will trust you!" Hermione whispered urgently.  Draco nodded, and reached into the bag he had at his feet.  Slowly, keeping his eyes on Crookshanks' yellow ones, he opened the small bag of treats.  He pulled out one shaped like, well a blob.  Then it took shape.  Hermione began to giggle uncontrollably.  It had taken the shape of Ron's old rat, Scabbers, who was really Peter Pettigrew.  These treats turned into the thing the animal would most like to eat.  After all, they were magic.  Draco held out his hand, palm up, to the ginger cat.  The large feline walked over daintily, sniffed, and gently lifted off the rat.  Then it turned his squashed face upwards, clearly expecting more.  What he did get was a real surprise.  Slowly, his owner lifted a tiny cat on to the floor.  It turned and ran back behind Hermione's legs, the size of Crookshanks obviously scaring him.  Talking softly, she picked it up and held it in front of Crookshanks.  She reached out a tiny paw, and with her itty-bitty claws, scratched Crookshanks across the face.  There were tiny streams of blood running down his squashed face.   Hermione began to cry.  "They don't get along!" she cried.  Crookshanks, seeing his owner so sad, used his paws and washed away the blood.  Then he began to lick the tiny kitten all over.  He felt strange, it was usually the mother cat's job to do this, but he was told that it was a sign of acceptance.  Hermione immediately stopped crying.

            "I guess there won't be a problem after all!" Draco said jovially.  He gave her the second smile of the day, and possibly of his life, for all Hermione knew.  She set up the kitten's bed in the corner of the room, near Crookshanks' bed.  He never used his bed, he slept in the bed with Hermione, so it wouldn't be a problem.  They set the toys they had bought on the ground, and gave Crookshanks his.  Hermione filled the nursing bottle with warm milk, and the tiny cat was drinking and dozing contentedly in his little bed. 

            They both smiled contentedly, and Hermione leaned against Draco, pretending to be exhausted, a gesture of nothing more than friendship.  However, when Harry chose that moment to walk in, that wasn't what he figured.   

            "What the heck do you think you are doing!" he yelled.  Draco quickly ran out of the room, into his own and locked the door.  He didn't want to be a coward, but he really wasn't in the mood to he hexed.   Hermione quickly busied herself brushing Crookshanks.  Harry looked at her.  "I never thought you were the type to have an affair.  Especially with a Malfoy," he said, spitting out the words as if they were venom.  

            "Harry, that was only friendly.  I do that with Ron and you never get mad.  Why is it such a big deal when I do it with Draco?" she asked, pointedly not meeting his eyes.  She swallowed and met Harry's green eyes.  He was looking at her with a mix of rage and forgiveness.   "Draco and I are working on a project," she said.  Just then, the tiny Kneazle woke up, yawned, showing her tiny pink tongue, and walked over to Hermione.

            "I see what is going on," Harry said poisonously.

            "I knew you would understand!" She cried happily.  Harry continued as if he hadn't heard a word she said.

            "You decided to go out with him because he can buy you expensive things like that Kneazle," he spat.

            "No! No!" Hermione said as she began to cry.  This time, they were real tears.

            "Get off it 'Mione.  I have seen that trick a thousand times.  I know you can cry on command," Harry said.  "I never thought it would have to come to this, but we have to break up.  I can't have a cheating girlfriend."  With that he stalked out of the room.

            Hermione sat down on her bed and started to cry.   The tiny kitten tried to climb on her lap, but she pushed him off.  

            "You know," she said to the tiny cat.  "This is all your fault!  If we never bought you, Harry wouldn't have thought he had bought him for me.  He was about to believe me too!"  The tiny kitten shied away from Hermione, seeming to be scared of her.  She hid behind Crookshanks.  "It is okay.  I am sorry for yelling at you.  It is not really your fault.  I am actually grateful to you.  If Harry didn't believe me, that he wasn't a very good boyfriend," she pulled the Kneazle back into my lap Crookshanks draped himself over her legs.  And believe it or not, she was contented. 

Sorry that this chapter is so short.   I can't think of what should happen next.  I also need help thinking of a name for the Kneazle.  I am getting tired of calling it the cat, the kitten or she.  HELP!!!!!!!!!!


	4. First Impressions

Thanks to all my reveiwers!  I am too lazy to type your names right now, I'm sorry.  Please review!   Kat

            The tranquility of the moment didn't last long.  In burst Ron, red-faced and gasping.  

            "Hermione, whatever Harry did to you, if it was bad, he didn't mean it.  He just got chewed out by Filch for tracking mud on the floor.  He is in a really bad mood," Ron explained.  

            "Well, if you really know what happened, Harry just broke up with me," Hermione stated huffily.   Ron clapped a hand to his freckled forehead, and ran off, muttering about knocking some sense into Harry.   Hermione sighed, and sank back into her bed.  Meanwhile, Ron was bursting into the common room.  He didn't see Harry, so he clambered up the stairs to the dormitories.  He ran into their room.  He saw Harry lying on the bed.  

            "I know what you are here to say.  I know that I should make up with her.  I know that she wasn't cheating on me.  But my pride won't let me do it," Harry admitted.  He had been thinking to go back to her.  But then in came his pride.

            "How would it look for famous Harry Potter, who can have any girl he wants, goes crawling back to a girl _he_ had broken up with?" it jeered.  But then his conscience would argue back.

            "But you and Hermione are perfect for each other!"  it would cry.  While his conscience and his pride bickered, he just felt exhausted.  In the end, it turned out that his pride won.  He wasn't happy about it, but at least he didn't ruin his reputation.  

            Back in her room, Hermione thought of what had happened that day.  Well, she and a new friend and a kitten, but she had lost her boyfriend.  There was a soft knock on her door.  

"Come in!" she yelled, pretending to be cheerful.  In walked Draco Malfoy.  He gave her the first blush she had ever seen him make.  It only tinted his cheeks pink, just brushing him with a pale hue.

            "I hope I didn't get you into trouble," he said softly.  Hermione looked away.

            "No, you only made Harry break up with me," she said.  It wasn't like Hermione to be sarcastic, but she was in an exceptionally bad mood today.

            "Well, I am sorry Miss Granger, but if you do recall, it is not my fault," he said, stalking out of the room.  Hermione realized that she had just lost the friend that was newest.  Well, that had to be a record.  Hermione Granger had never had a friendship that had lasted less than two years.  Well, less than two hours would definitely be something new.  Instead of trying to get him back, she just turned over and sobbed herself to sleep in her pillow.

 The next morning she felt refreshed.  She looked it too, except for the tear tracks running down her cheeks.  Hermione walked into the giant Prefect's bathroom.  She didn't bother to lock the door, a charm locked it when you were bare and unlocked it when you were decent.  She stripped and stepped into the shower.  She turned the water on hot, and enjoyed the tickling sensation of it down her back.   What was more comforting was that it was washing away all signs of tears and, what seemed like, all memories.  She showered for 15 minutes, then stepped out and wrapped the terry towel around her figure.  Then she pulled on a jumper and a sweatshirt.  She combed her hair and tried in vain to get it to not be so fuzzy.  She looked with a sigh into the full length mirror.  She heard the door creak open and she turned to the sound.   She saw Draco standing outside the door.  

"Oh, I am so sorry for interrupting you, Granger," he said coldly.  It hurt to hear him call her Granger.  He turned his back on her and began to walk away.  

"Draco, wait!" she cried, hurrying after his retreating back.   He stopped and turned slowly.  "I am really sorry for being so cold to you last night.  It wasn't your fault.  If it was anybody's fault, it was mine," she apologized, looking into his cold grey eyes, which remained angry and icy.

"You know, Granger, I really thought you would know me better then this, I really did.  Do you really think that I would want to be your friend?  As for Potter, I am happy that he finally learned that even Mudblood-loving-Purebloods and Mudbloods don't mix."  With  that stinging statement, he stormed past her into the now vacant bathroom.  Hermione grabbed his shirt as he walked by.  

"Listen Malfoy.  You are not all that you think you are.  You are just some pigeon in parrot feathers.  You could dress an ape up in your clothes and he'd be equal to you!" she spat.  With this statement, Draco's irises got so pale with anger that they almost became white.  This frightened Hermione a little bit, but she kept her head high, and continued with her stream of insults.  "You are a selfish pig, and I don't know how I ever liked you!" 

That last comment took them both by surprise.  Hermione gasped.  She had never told anyone about liking Draco.  In fact, she hadn't even admitted it to herself.  But always, deep down, she knew it.  She didn't know how she liked him, she truly meaned every insult she had flung his way.  She had liked him from the day she had bumped into him on the train.  **Flashback  Hermione was threading her way through the crowd of people.  She was looking at the ground and shufflong, worried about things.  Did she pack enough stuff?  Would she make friends at this new school?  What if she was the worst in the class?  How would she find her dorm?  How would she be sorted into the Houses?  What if the teachers were mean and didn't like her?  Hermione was so nervous that she almost turned back, and ran, crying, into her mother's warm arms.  'No,' Hermione thought.  "I have to do this.  I have to be strong."  With this thought in mind, she lifted her chin; smashing her head into a cute blonde boy's chin.  They both flinched, shouting 'Ouch!'  Hermione stepped back, embarassed.  To her surprise, he was smiling at her.  She smiled slowly back.**

"Hello!  I am Draco Malfoy.  Who are you?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm Hermione Granger.  This is all so nervous.  I didn't know I was a witch until I got the letter.  My parents are normal, if you know what I mean," she said, giggling nervously.  At this, a suprising transformation came over Draco's face.

"In that case," he hissed, "you'd better stay out of my way!"  He pushed past her and walked onto the train.  Right then, Hermione should have realized what a jerk he was.  But at that moment, she was too star-struck by her first crush to realize how poisenous Malfoy had become at her words.  From then on, she had liked him, no matter what evil he did to her.  After all, first impressions stick for a while.  **End of Flashback**

Now you have reached the end of my 4th chapter.  Now review!!!!!!!  Kat.


	5. Patsy Weasly

Thanks to all my reviewers!  Let's see, gorillaz182 (OH, I'm blushing!)!  Thanks a lot!  

And of my last chappie, (3)

            powerful_girl, The Charmed One and Maddi,: sorry, but I thought up a name already.  Thanks for your suggestions.

            DazzilinAngel555: Thanks!

            Silver Masamune: I explained Harry's logic in the next chappie.

And on to the story…

            Hermione began to cry again and ran into her room.  It was Saturday, so she didn't need to worry about going to class.  She grabbed a tissue and tried to stifle her flow of tears.  Crookshanks and the Kneazle crawled into her lap.  

            "Well, I guess Draco and I don't stand a chance together.  He hates me.  But some people are just mean, I guess.  She told the kitten.  "C'est La Vie, don't you think?"  At this, the kitten pricked her tufted ears  up.  "What?  Do you like that?  Hey, that should be your name!" At this prospect her tears stopped, but then started up again.  "That is, if Malfoy will agree," she snarled.  Now she was more mad than embarrassed.  She lifted her head high and stalked out the door.   She walked out of the Prefect common room.  A small first year Gryffindor let out a squeak and ran over.  

            "Hi! Are you Hermione Granger?" she asked eagerly.  Hermione nodded, and the girl's eyes lit up.  They were unusually bright, blue, and magnified by think glasses.  Hermione was forcefully reminded by Professor Trelawny.  Her bright orange hair hung down to her waist.  It was scraggly and lifeless looking.  The girl was too thin and had pimples on her pale face.  A faded blue skirt and washed-out, wrinkly pink blouse was visible under her unbuttoned robe.  Next to this girl, Hermione looked like a super-model.  "Oh, you're my idol!  I want to be just like you!  I've heard all about you!  Top in the class, got 113 percent on a Charms test,  pretty, girlfriend to Harry Potter, you got past the enchantments guarding the Sorcerer's Stone in your _first year!!!!!  I'm Patsy Weasly, Ron's cousin."  Hermione forced a smile._

            "Nice to meet you, Patsy.  Well, Harry dumped me last night, and I'm really not that pretty…" Hermione answered, a bit taken aback.  She'd never had someone want to be just like her.  "Well, I have to go now.  Goodbye, Patsy."  Hermione turned to go, but then was stopped by Patsy.  

            " Where are you going?  To meet Ron?  He told me you were good friends.  He told me all about you, that's how I know so much about you." Patsy said.

            "Well, and Harry too," Hermione said, wanting very badly to leave.  

            "After what he did to you?" she asked, surprised.

            "Well, he's still my friend," she answered.  She briskly walked away, pretending not to notice Patsy following her.  She walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  "Quaffle," she told the Fat Lady.  She walked in and found a note for her from Harry and Ron.  She opened it and found that they had gone to Hagrid's house.  She remembered McGonagall's order to go see Hagrid about the health of her Kneazle, and ran back to her room to get her.  

            She met the last person she wanted to see in the Common Room for the prefects.  Draco Malfoy.  

            "Um, hi," she told Draco's feet.  "Um, we need to take the Kneazle to see Hagrid for a check up.  I thought up a name for her.  Does C'est La Vie sound good to you?  We can call her Lavie for short.  Anyway, you think about that, while I go get her." She ran into her room, and picked up the tiny kitten.  She had not once looked any higher than Draco's feet the whole time she had been talking to him.  She didn't want to see him laughing at her for having a crush on him.  She came out, and Draco still didn't say anything.  He was afraid he might say something bad about Hagrid if he opened his mouth, and it hurt when she slapped him in 3rd year.  

            "C'est La Vie is a good name," he choked out, closing his mouth before 'Hagrid isn't' slipped out.  He still couldn't believe Hermione had liked him, but if she wasn't going to make a big deal, neither was he.  

            Side by side, the marched down the hall and out into the bright sunlight.  Then, Hermione heard screams.  They were coming from Patsy, who was being picked up by the Whomping Willow.  Hermione thought quickly.  She pulled out her wand and levitated a stick.  Then, she maneuvered it between the flailing branches and it pressed the freezing knot on the tree's base.  The tree stopped in midswing of the small girl.  Hermione then levitated Patsy down.  She lowered her slowly down to the  ground.  When she touched land, she curled into a small ball and began shaking violently.  Hermione gently touched the girl's shoulder.  

            "Why were you over by the Whomping Willow?" Hermione asked gently.  The even paler than normal girl flushed.  

            "I uh… read your note, and I uh… wanted to go with you, so I hid behind the tree to watch you come out so I could follow you, and then it grabbed me.  I'm sorry.  But now I wanna be like you even more!  How did you know that that stopped the tree?" she asked breathlessly.  Hermione looked at her feet.

            "Uhhhhhhhhhhh" she said stupidly.  

            "Yeah, how _did you know?" Draco asked, interested.  Patsy seemed to notice him for the first time.  _

            "Hermione, who is he?" she said in a loud whisper.  "Do you have a new boyfriend  already?"

            "NO!  He's NOT my boyfriend!" Hermione screeched.   Ron, Harry, and Hagrid had heard the last part, she had said it so loud, and were coming over.  Ron saw Patsy, and grimanced.  "Um, guys, I have to go now, bye."  Hermione ran into Hagrid's cabin, the other three and Draco following her.  She shut the door behind her.  Draco was a little reluctant to come in, but he saw how embarrassed Hermione was and stepped inside.  

            "Oh, geez, I'm sorry, 'Mione!  I told her about you, but I didn't think she would be following you!  She is the most annoying cousin anyone can ever have!  She thinks she and Ginny are like best friends, and follows her everywhere.  Then, if Ginny won't play with her, she cries.  She cries!  She's 11 years old for goodness sake!" Ron rambled.  Harry, however had noticed Draco.

            "What's he doing here?" he asked, raising his wand.  Draco raised his hands.

            "I'm sure your dear Granger can answer that," he said smoothly.  All heads, including Hagrid's, turned towards Hermione.

            "Well, we're working on a project together that involves an animal, and Prof. McGonagall told us to bring the animal to you so you can see if she's healthy.  From the folds of her cloak she withdrew the tiny kitten.  She handed her to Hagrid.  "Her name is C'est La Vie.  Oops, I forgot."  She waved her wand and the Kneazle's name was on her tag.  Hagrid's huge hands were warm and inviting to the kitten, so she curled up and fell asleep in the palm of one of Hagrid's giant hands.   Hagrid checked her over and declared her healthy, and Draco left, but Hermione stayed.  They had tea, and Hermione was the happiest she had been all day.

YEAH!  The end of chapter number 5!  NOW REVIEW!  Thank you.  Kat.


End file.
